I know
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: Kano knew Kido too well. She was so repetitive when she was angry. From 'idiot' to 'hate you'. But she didn't mean it. Especially during the past 8 months of her pregnancy.


**Deceiver: I'm not sure if I should post this on Tumblr AT ALL.**

~.~.~.~.~

**I know**

~.~.~.~.~

When another deafening scream followed by excruciating pain around his fingers came, Kano still held back a yelp. "I swear after this I'm going to kill you!"

Kano, sighed. "I know I know." She had said that for the tenth time.

"You're sleeping on the couch from now on!"

Didn't she say that every fortnight for the last 8 months? Oh wait, it sort of became constant for the last 40 hours now.

"I hate you!"

He knew that because she said that every so often since they were children.

Another pain filled scream filled the room and Kano held in the pain his fingers were feeling. He shouldn't be using his Eyes but it was not like the doctor and nurses were going to question his ability, and this was no time to make Kido feel worse right now. She needed him.

Ignoring her tear filled glare, he pressed his lips on her temple. "Come on, Kido, you're almost there," he tried softly.

There was a growl. "Stop deceiving me! You don't even…"

"I know you're in a lot of pain, but you're almost there," he whispered. "Just give it a bit more…"

His fingers were squeezed again, but it didn't hurt as much. Kano saw that Kido was silently crying as she felt another contraction hit her.

"It hurts…"

The whine made Kano frown, but he hid it with a smile. "It will be over soon. You're a lot stronger than this pain, Tsubomi. And our son would be very proud of you when he knew you went through all that for him."

It was weak, but Kido glared at him. "I told you…it's a girl!"

He shouldn't be laugh, but he did. "Oh right. A girl! I knew that!"

The doctor raised her head up to look up at the couple. "Your baby is crowning. Tsubomi-san, please just give us one more push."

"Didn't she say that ten times already!?" Kido seethed before the contraction came back and she forced herself to push. A strangled groan followed by a full blown cry was heard as Kido finally felt something within her left her body. She slumped back onto the bed, her hand that held Kano in a vice grip went loose, yet her husband didn't let go. A baby's cry caught their attention but when they looked up, the doctor was passing it over to the nurse.

Kido feebly tried to reach for it, but Kano held her down. He gently caressed his wife's sweaty, matted green hair, watching her eyes flutter weakly as she looked up at him. A soft kiss was placed on her cheek as he whispered, "You did well, Tsubomi."

Kido blinked, but smiled. "Sorry…"

"Don't worry, I got used to it."

A few moments later, the nurse came back with a baby wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms. "Congratulations! She's a healthy baby girl."

Kano couldn't help but notice the satisfied grin on Kido's face as the baby was handed to her. "Told you so."

Kano rolled his eyes playfully. "Fine, you win."

They both looked down at the baby girl, who was snoozing away in Kido's arm. There was a wisp of green locks on her head, and after observing her a bit, Kano grinned in thankfulness.

"She looks just like you."

Kido blinked at him, but she frowned. "Shuuya, I know you're deceiving me. Just because she looks like me doesn't mean she is _me._" The baby wiggled a bit in her arms, opening her eyes to look up at her parents. Kido smiled and her finger came up to tickle her nose. "She has your eyes at least." She didn't notice Kano froze at the comment. "They're beautiful…"

Kano stared at their daughter, pursing his lips together. "My eyes…huh?"

"Oh, stop that!" Kido slapped her husband in the chest, but it was weak from all the effort she put into giving birth. "Remember Kyouko have pink eyes but _she _have _Seto's _Eyes instead. And they're currently gold now, so she might not even have them!"

She was watching him closely, ready to snap if he dared to argue or use his Eyes again. After a while, Kano sighed and grinned. "You're right. She's perfect no matter what, right?"

"You tell me."

Before a word could even leave his mouth, the nurse came by, a happy smile on her face as she asked, "Sorry to interrupt, but what will you call her?"

Kido and Kano blinked at this, before turning to their daughter. Well, so much for a name coming up right after their child was born. All the cool and 'appropriate' boy names Kano picked seemed to have evaporated from his mind.

"Kido?"

His wife blushed, tucking a lock of stray hair back. "I…don't think I have any suitable. I thought when she arrives it would be summer, not autumn…"

Kano searched through the names he knew. "Hanako?"

"Too common."

"Sakura?"

"Common."

"Tsubaki?"

"Why are you naming our daughter after a flower?" Kido turned to Kano incredulously.

"Because, my dear yet endearing _Tsubomin_," he added the emphases on her pet name, ignoring her glare, "your name means 'flower bud'. And since our little angel looks like you 99.9%, she should be named after you as a fully bloomed blossom!"

His reasoning caught her off guard, but Kido held down her blush. ""W-Well…I don't like it. I want her name to be like yours."

Kano's Eyes flickered at this. "B-But…"

"Come on, Kano. She's our child. I want her name to be like yours, even a little bit."

There was silence, but after Kido gave him a pleading look, he gave up. "Fine." _But I really don't know any other names though…and they really suit our daughter! But a name like mine…hell, I know my name didn't make my parents proud. I don't want anything like that for her…name…name…name…name…GOD! How do I even think up of one in- _

"I know!"

Kido almost jumped out of the bed if she wasn't so sluggish. "What?"

"Mika! Kano Mika!" Kano grinned as he caressed a finger over his daughter's cheek. "It's perfect!"

Kido gave him a look. "You want to name our daughter as someone who smells nice? No offence, Kano, as much I like the name, it is a little…"

"Nope! The name is not going to be in kanji!" Kido blinked at this. Her husband turned to the nurse and told her how to write it. "Just write her name in katakana, thanks."

The nurse nodded, jotting it down. "'Kano Mika-chan'…I like. Quite unique" she commented before she went back to the doctor.

Kido gave him a questioning look. "Why in katakana though?"

Kano grinned at him, a real grin before he leaned into her ear and whispered in glee. "Because I'm taking the 'mi' from your first name and the 'ka' from my surname. Seems fair right?" Kido blinked, about to say something before Kano shush her by placing his finger on her lips, "And don't say my name should be first! Because that would make our daughter a god!"

Kido pulled back, staring at him. After a while she couldn't help it but shake her head, yet a smile was on her face. "You're really full of cheese."

"I know!" Kano laughed before he kissed his wife while their baby girl Mika gurgled. He had been told that since he started being honest.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: I still think Kano would be the cheesiest person on earth if he is honest!**


End file.
